Let's Make A Cake!
by kazekagesamagaara
Summary: L wants to make a cake. But instead everything turns to a deliciously naughty direction. Yum.


Hello, one and all! I'm sitting here at midnight typing this wondering how the hell I managed to stay up so late.

This is just a random thing that popped into my head when talking to my friend online. Don't ask.

This is my first oneshot. However, any type of review, good or bad, is greatly appreciated, though I would prefer them to be constructive criticism.

Ok. I'm not very good at fanfics. This is only my third one, so it's probably going to be crappy compared to the other ones anyone has read. I'm sorry for that.

Also: I do not own Death Note. If I did, I would SO TOTALLY be drawing all of this and putting it into a yaoi book. Would anyone buy it? ;)

Thanks to:

My Husband L for inspiring me to do this.

Kakashi-Sensei for… uh… Supporting me in all my yaoi fangirl glory. And hers.

My Girlfriend Oro: Who loves yaoi… And likes this pairing.

And to anyone who gives me a good review!

Now then, enough chitchat: Enjoy!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let's Make A Cake 

"Light…"

His name, coming from the lips of the man in his arms, made him feel as if heaven were closer than ever. In fact, it was beyond heaven.

"Yes… L?"

"I'm hungry. Let's bake a cake."

"Make it yourself. I'm tired." They're previous "game" had wore him out completely. He was hot, and sweating, barely catching his breath.

"Come on. I want cake."

"I said, do it yourself."

L stared at him, his eyes looking directly into his, as if thinking of a way to convince him to get up. Light smirked. L was cute, whether he realized it or not. But then again, L must've known what he was doing.

"Fine. I'll come with you."

"Hm? What made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

Light sat up, letting the blanket that had been over him, fall. "Let's just say, I'm blaming you."

"Me? What did I do? I never said anything."

"That's right, you didn't." He got dressed and headed to the door of the kitchen. He turned to the dark haired man. "Well? Are you coming? You were the one who suggested this."

"I'm coming." L got up and dressed himself as well. He followed Light into the kitchen and watched as he started to pull out the ingredients. L tilted his head slightly. "Aren't we going to use a box? You know, one with directions?"

"You don't want to experiment?" Light smirked. Though L was smart, he definitely wasn't one for change. Especially when it came to him and his sweets.

"Well, just don't make it wrong. Or I'll kill you."

" Oh really."

"Yeah."

"Well, I thought that you wanted to make cake."

"I do."

"Well," Light tossed L some of the ingredients. "Then start making a cake."

L stared at the ingredients. He wasn't one for cooking. Normally, the food was already made for him, yet when he did make it, it came from a box, with directions on how to cook the cake written on the back. He'd never made a cake from scratch before. It was very new to him and he didn't know what to do. He looked over toward Light, who was busy with his own ingredients. He looked so professional, like he'd done this a million times. And yet, there he was, sitting with the most bewildered look on his face, unable to do anything because he didn't know how.

"Light…."

He turned and looked over at him. His face was so cute. So unknowing… So… _innocent…_

"Yes? What is it?"

L was stubborn. He didn't like admitting when there was something he couldn't do himself, and Light knew it, and he knew Light knew it. He wondered if that was why Light had decided to make the cake like this, just to get at him because there was some thing he didn't know how to do.

"I can't do this."

Light smirked. He knew L hated admitting when he was unable to do something.

"What can't you do?"

"Any of it."

"Fine, we'll use the box." He didn't quite know why he'd chosen to use the box, normally he enjoyed L struggling with something, but this time was different. Thoughts were flowing into his head so quickly he didn't know what to do with them. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. It was perfect.

Light moved all of the ingredients off the counter. "Hey L."

"Yeah?"

"Come over here, I think I have something you might like." He was messing with a brown bottle. L knew exactly what it was.

"Chocolate…" He licked his lips and walked over to his partner. "Do we get to eat it?"

"Now hold on just a minute. We're going to play a game. How does that sound?" He knew what the answer would be. It was obvious.

"If I win, do I get the chocolate?"

"Yes. You get the chocolate if you win."

"Then let's play!" L reached for the bottle of chocolate, but Light moved it out of his reach quicker than he could reach for it.

"No. You haven't even played the game yet."

"But it's chocolate…"

"Yes, and you have to play the game to get it."

"So I get to eat it during the game?"

"Maybe." He started pulling some other things out of the refrigerator. Of course, all of these things were sweets, as that was what L liked the most. L watched as one by one, all of the candies, cupcakes, and frostings were pulled out of the refrigerator and set on the counter.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll find out."

L continued to watch intensely. He waited until Light had finished pulling things out before reaching for some of the food. Light slapped his hand lightly.

"No. Hold your horses."

"I haven't got any horses…"

"Then go buy some."

"The pet store is closed."

"Since when do you buy a horse at a pet store?" L shrugged. "Oh. We're getting off topic. Let's play, shall we?"

"Only if I get to eat some of those cupcakes."

"Ok. You'll get some. Now close your eyes and open your mouth." L did as he was told. He was expecting a strawberry, or a candy, but instead he got a surprise. Light's mouth went over his, and he wrapped his arms around L's waist. It wasn't quite what L had been hoping for, but it was good. A slight moan from L was caught between the two mouths.

Light stopped kissing him and L grunted his disapproval. "How come I didn't get candy?"

"Wow, L you really aren't very patient." Light smirked.

"You should know that by now."

Light picked up L and set him on the counter, in a sitting position. His legs were spread to allow Light to get close. "Close your eyes again."

"Are you going to kiss me again?"

"Maybe."

Again, L did as he was told; only this time, he tasted chocolate. It was on Light's finger. He started to lick all the chocolate off, being careful not to give into instinct and bite down. He jumped when he felt Light's smooth tongue sliding up his neck. His legs twitched. Once he'd licked all the chocolate, he reached for the bottle, allowing Light to take advantage of his stretched arms. He pulled L's shirt off.

L watched as his shirt was tossed to the side. He was quite satisfied though. He'd gotten a hold of the bottle of chocolate. He was starting to get an idea as to what Light's game was all about and he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I think I've figured out why you have all the food out."

"Really. And why's that?"

"Because I like it." He put some of the chocolate onto Light's bottom lip and sucked it off. "I think I know what you want. You lose, Light."

"I see. So I guess you get the chocolate. Now what are you going to do with it? That's the question."

"Well, first I'm going to… eat one of these cupcakes…." He took a cupcake off the counter and ate it. "Now I'm going to ask why you pulled out all that food."

"To intimidate you. To trick you, I suppose."

"I figured that. Put it all away."

Light blinked. Never before had L told him to put the sweets away. "But—You never tell me—"

"I can't do what I desire to do to you if my stomach is full." He smirked. He watched patiently as Light put all of the food away. "Wait… Leave the ice cream out too."

"Ice cream and chocolate syrup. What, am I going to be turned into a sundae?"

"Maybe."

Light finished putting the foods away. He looked at the darker haired man for his next instruction.

"Now. I'm going to kill you."

"Kill me?"

"Not literally, so to say, but yes. I'm going to kill you."

"Are you going to eat the ice cream first?"

"No."

"Then why--?"

"Go to our room, and you'll find out."

Light left the room. L grabbed the ice cream and a spoon. He had them in one hand and the chocolate in the other. When he walked into the bedroom, Light was laying on the bed, topless."

"Well, I see you've done part of my job for me… Now finish it."

The brown-haired man smirked. He slowly started to pull down his pants, in a teasing manner. Then he pulled his boxers down and kicked them off.

The moment Light's clothes were off, L pushed him onto the bed. Light lay there, looking at the man. "Well? What are you going to do no—" He was unable to finish his sentence before L's lips met his. L kicked his own pants and boxers off, and lay on top of Light.

Light went to touch L's member, which was slowly hardening, but L slapped his hand. "No." He said in a mock tone of Light.

He sat up, on top of Light. He got up and walked out of the room, and came back with a blindfold. After tying it over Light's eyes, he pulled out some handcuffs, and handcuffed Light's wrists to the two poles on the top of the bed, rendering his arms useless.

"L, what are you planning? Are you planning to pour that chocolate over me and lick it off? That's old."

"Is it now? What if I add a little twist to it?" He licked Light's cheek. He would definitely never forget tonight.

"How so?"

"Hush, and you'll see."

Light stopped speaking. L kissed his lips, then moved on to what he considered more important matters. Grabbing the bottle of chocolate, he poured some over Light's chest, then, as Light had previously stated, licked it off. He smirked, knowing that Light no longer expected much more to come out of this. Then again, he knew that he was probably pondering about why he'd chosen to take the ice cream and he started to wonder whether Light could handle what he was about to do to him.

He took his hand and grabbed Light's manhood, watching it hardening at his touch. "Getting frisky, now aren't we?"

"You would be doing the same thing."

"No. I'd be worried about what was coming next." Light became silent again.

L took a few bites of the ice cream and bent down between Light's legs. He licked the bottom of his member, his tongue as cold as the ice cream on the warm, sensitive skin. Light arched his back, crying out, from pleasure, and the torture of not being able to see what exactly L was doing, or going to do next.

He took some of the chocolate onto his hand and started to rub it up and down Light's shaft, making him moan. He topped everything off by sucking the chocolate off. All of the muscles in Light's legs tensed up from the feeling, and he moaned L's name louder and louder until he came into L's mouth. All the while, L was pumping his own hand up his member in the same rhythm he was sucking. He swallowed Light's juices and came as he had come.

Light tried to move his hands to hold L but they were still cuffed to the bed. L removed the cuffs and the blindfold, leaning to kiss Light's lips once more before he collapsed on top of him. Light wrapped his arms around the older man and ran his fingers through his hair. They lay like that for some time before L covered them with the blanket and moved to Light's side.

Again, they laid in silence until finally, L spoke.

"Light…"

"Yes… L?"

"I'm hungry. Let's bake a cake."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well? What did you think?

Please review!

If you don't…. L will be sad!

L: No I won't.

Rein (me): Oh come on! It's for my sake!

L: So?

Rein: Rawr. You're so mean.


End file.
